Tears
by TamayoriPrincess
Summary: Jade is tired of Beck ignoring her feelings. Will his ignorance lead her into the arms of another while Big Time Rush is in town? Revising.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is just a random idea I have had for a while now and I hope you like it! **I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush.**

**P.S.** I know that this fic was rushed and the grammar could have been a lot better, but I have never felt like doing anything about it up until now. So, hopefully this is an improvement from what I had before ^ ^

**Jade's POV**

I shift in my seat to watch the passing trees and houses as Beck drives us in his car to Hollywood Arts. There is a stifling silence from the fight we had just minutes before. It's always something with us nowadays and honestly it's getting exhausting. I don't know why I keep saying and doing things that I know will make him upset. A part of me believes that Beck has already reached the point where he doesn't want to deal with this constant arguing.

Still, he always tries to make peace and never seems to _really_ get angry with me. And surprisingly, that is what worries me. I always thought that a few arguments here and there were in healthy in a relationship. But now that it's all we ever do, I can't help but wonder why Beck doesn't just tell me off. Is he tired of me and feels like it's a waste of time?

The thought brings a sharp pang to my heart and I quietly shake my head to rid myself of it. Beck shoots me a questioning look. "Are you alright?" Finding my mouth suddenly dry I only nod and toss him a small smile. He stares at me a minute before focusing on the road. I relax when I realize we are finally at school. But my sour mood returns when I see the main topic of the fights with my boyfriend waiting patiently on the sidewalk.

"Hey Tori" Beck says with a smile as we walk up to her. "Hi" there is a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks as she responds and I bite back a possessive growl. "Hello~" I call out sarcastically. "Still right here" Beck shoots me a disapproving look and mumbles an apology to Tori. She forces a smile and turns to me. "Hi Jade" I roll my eyes and walk briskly to my locker. After I get my things I try to hurry to class before the bell rings, belatedly realizing that Beck didn't follow after me.

The bell has rung and it's already five minutes after class before Beck and Tori return. Trying hard not to make a smart remark about what they have been doing I raise an eyebrow at Beck, to which he merely shrugs. I face forward before he can see the hurt flash through my eyes.

"Alright class I have exciting news" Mr. Sikowitz says gaining everyone's attention. "But first, since Beck and Tori were late, they have to cover their ears so they can't hear what it is." Giving slightly amused looks to Sikowitz they follow his instructions.

"Now, all of you should know about the new boy band, Big Time Rush, if you don't well… that's too bad because I'm not explaining who they are." Most of the students look eager for him to get to his point, myself included. "Anyway, Big Time Rush is going to be attending this school for two months to give you people advice on how to go about becoming famous, they will be here tomorrow and please don't harass them." Sikowitz finishes his announcement with a pointed look towards the girls.

Excited whispers could be heard throughout the class and I sigh in annoyance. Obsessive fans are always a pain in the ass, they never shut up. I personally don't see what the big deal is; they're just a bunch of guys in a band. Though I'll admit, they _are_ really cute.

"Jade, wait up" Beck says coming up and kissing my cheek. "Hey" I respond solemnly. "What's the matter?" Is it really that hard to figure out? "Nothing" Beck doesn't look convinced and presses the issue. "Come on, you can tell me."

I choke back a harsh laugh at the irony of his words. "I'm fine" I snap, effectively ending the conversation. Sometimes I wonder why Beck doesn't just leave me for Tori. I'm sure everyone will be _so_ happy for the new couple. Well, everyone except Andre'. It couldn't be more obvious that he is in love with her.

Why? I don't know, but it isn't my business anyway. The reason Andre' hasn't manned up and admitted his feelings to Tori is most likely because of the guy walking beside me.

"Beck" Tori calls running up to us. Beck's eyes light up as soon as he sees her. He never looks at me like that anymore. "I'm heading to my next class now; do you want to walk together?" Tori is pretty much acting like I don't exist now. If only I could do the same. "Yeah, I'd love to"

Are you kidding me?! I glare at Beck before storming away from them. I looked back behind me to see them still joking around and laughing and walk faster trying to force back angry tears. Why can't you love me the way you used to Beck? Am I really that awful?

I hit the ground with a thud after turning a corner. "I'm so sorry" a male voice says slightly panicking. "Whatever" I answer looking down. "Hey are you okay?" After a few minutes I finally look up and see… Kendall Knight?

Opening and closing my mouth a few times I finally find my voice. "You're Kendall… I thought Big Time Rush wasn't coming until tomorrow." He smiles and offers his hand to help me up. "Well yeah, but Gustavo was getting annoyed and made us leave early."

"Gustavo?" I ask confused. "Our music producer" Kendall explains "right I remember now, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jade West." Wait a minute… I'm Jade West. Why am I being so nice and friendly? "Nice to meet you too" he says smiling again.

Kendall gives me an apologetic look before speaking again. "Listen, the guys and I are parked behind the school to avoid some of our more "enthusiastic" fans; can you help us move some of our things into our lockers?"

I smile lightly. Hold on… I smiled? What is up with me today? "Sure" I said following him out of the school. "Guys this is Jade, she's going to help us get our stuff inside" Kendall says introducing us. "Nice to meet you Jade" Carlos says extending his hand toward me. I shake it and turn toward James and Logan who smile and nod at me.

"Where are your lockers?" I ask Kendall after a minute of silence. "We've got a private space near the gym." He answers. "In that case class has already started right now so it's fine to just walk the normal way." They all nod and turn to grab their things. "But try to stay low when we pass the classrooms, all the doors have windows." I add as an afterthought.

They follow me toward the front doors and into the vacant hallway. "Here we are" I say pointing toward their lockers. "Thanks for helping us" Logan says smiling. "No problem" I respond turning to leave. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Beck _still _flirting with Tori in the spot I left them in not ten minutes ago. When he reaches out to touch her hair I feel like I'm drowning.

Crap, the tears are coming back. I don't realize how heavily I'm breathing until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kendall asks softly, I ignore him and continue to stare at Tori and Beck. He follows my gaze and his eyes widen in realization. "Boyfriend?" I nod and look down as tears start to run down my face. "If he's willing to flirt with another girl so easily then he isn't worth it." James says walking up beside me. "We only came here to drop our things off do you want to come with us to the groovy smoothies?" _(A/n yeah I know I got it from iCarly) _I could hardly _choke my_tears_back_.

Kendall gently grabs my wrist and pulls me toward the back door. "I'll take that as a yes" throughout the entire drive I keep trying not to cry while James, Carlos, and Logan try to comfort me. Kendall is driving but he still glances back at me from time to time.

"So what's his name?" Logan asks once we got to groovy smoothies. "Beck" I answer finally calming down. "How long have you guys been dating?" Carlos pipes up. "Don't interrogate her" Kendall scolds. "No it's fine, we've been dating for two years" I reply with a small smile. "If you don't mind my asking who was that girl he was with?" James asks softly.

"The new girl Tori Vega" a bitter taste is left in my mouth after saying her name and I inwardly cringe at the thought that she might still be with Beck. "Is it the first time he has acted like that?" Kendall asks, snapping me out of it. "No, it isn't."

"Then why are you still with him?" Kendall asks frowning. For some reason his question bothers me. "Because I love him and I know it's probably my fault that he-" James interrupts me. "Your fault? Why would you say that?"

My cheeks burn in embarrassment at having to reveal what I was really like. "Because I act like some overprotective girlfriend who gets jealous over every little thing and is rude to other people just because I'm in a bad mood." I sigh, suddenly finding not that hard to believe that Beck would fall for a nice and sweet girl like Tori. "He probably thinks I'm an immature little kid."

They are silent for a minute before Carlos speaks again. "He's the kid if you ask me, even if you are having problems, openly flirting with another girl like that isn't the solution." Logan silently nods in agreement. I smile at their kind words before deciding that things were getting a little too heavy. "I don't want to talk about it anymore" they all nod in understanding. "Do you want us to take you back to school?" Kendall asks. "Actually Kendall, it looks like you have to take her back" Carlos says standing. "Remember? James has a photo shoot, Logan has to go drop our bags off at the apartment and I promised my dad I'd meet him while I was here." _(A/N I know BTR is from Minnesota but let's pretend that for whatever reason Carlos' dad is in L.A.) _

Kendall nods and motions for me to follow him. "Don't the others need the car?" I ask as the thought occurs to me. "No Carlos' dad is going to pick him from here and the apartment is about two blocks away" Kendall explains. "What about James's photo shoot?" I press "It's supposed to be held in the place across the street" Kendall assures me. "What were you going to do?" I ask curiously. "Chill, check out the school, want to be my tour guide?" He says smiling.

"Sure" I said smiling back. "I made you smile ~" he says in a sing song voice. "I've smiled around you before." I say slightly confused. "Yeah, but it was only a half smile, I made you smile a big smile." I snort at how lame that sounds. "So are you going to park around the back again?" Kendall shrugs. "What's the point they'll see me in school anyway." Nodding silently I start talking again. "So how is Jo?" Kendall looks at me surprised. "Oh come on, you didn't think your relationship was a secret did you?" I ask in disbelief. "Kind of, how do people find out these things?" he asks slightly exasperated. "They're nosy" I answer flatly.

We laugh and get in the car. During the ride we mostly joke around, reminisce and talk about what our lives are like. "You and the guys are the first people I've gotten along with besides Beck." "I'm honored" Kendall says smiling.

"You know when someone's jealous it normally means they're insecure." I stare at him after hearing that random statement. "What are you Dr. Phil?" Kendall laughs. "No just perceptive." "I am insecure sometimes" I say quietly.

"What does this Beck guy do about it?" Kendall asks curiously. "He tells me I'm being ridiculous and ignores me" Kendall rolls his eyes. "I'm no expert on relationships but I do know ignoring your girlfriend is only going to make the problem worse." I bite my lip in apprehension. "He doesn't seem to care, every time we talk we end up in a fight and yet whenever Tori is around Beck is all happy and carefree."

"I really try to show my good side when it's just me and him but it's never enough." I said as tears started pouring down my face. "Jade if he's going to make you cry this much then, James is right, he's not worth it." Kendall said sympathetically. "He is the best boyfriend in the world… he just has a rotten girlfriend" I finished quietly.

Kendall pulls into the parking space and turns toward me. "Don't ever say that again, and Jade if you have to feel this way just by being with him then you shouldn't." Kendall says sternly. "But I can't break up with him" I say trembling. "Why?" Kendall asks exasperatedly

"Because I love him and I used to think that he loves me back." I cry my eyes out as the words left my mouth. Why is it that Tori Vega is everything I'm not? And now she's going to take away the best thing that ever happened to me.

Kendall gets out of the car and darts to the other side. He opens the door and pulls me into a hug.

I could see people staring from the corner of my eye. And by people I mean Beck, Tori, and my supposed friends. I hesitate before returning the hug. Cat gasps like something straight out of a movie. Andre' looks at Beck worriedly, Tori's jaw literally dropped open, Robbie and Rex just stare at me and Beck looks like he wants to jump in his car and drive away. Tori and Beck's reaction reactions are something I take no small amount of satisfaction in.

"Everyone is looking at us" I whisper, my voice muffled by his shirt. "Good and I hope Beck sees this, I want him to feel the pain you felt." Kendall says heatedly. I smile and can't help but feel flattered by how much he cares. "That's a bit mean" Kendall chuckles. "Yeah but this is more for you than him, you looked like you really needed a hug." I nod into his chest. "Thanks Kendall" he slowly lets me go and wipes my tears with his sleeve.

"I'm going to go get my class schedule and stuff you want to come?" I shake my head. "No I'll face Beck and the others." Kendall smiles slightly and gives me one last hug before heading inside the school. I take a deep breath and walk over to the table.

"Jade why were you hugging Kendall? How do you know Kendall?" Cat asks as soon as I arrive. "Because we're friends, I met him in the hallway and he introduced me to the rest of the band." I answer patiently.

"Where were you?" Rex asks. "James asked me if I wanted to go to groovy smoothies with them." "So you went? And do you hug all your friends that way?" Tori asks accusingly.

"Mind your own business Vega." I say heatedly. "Tori knock it off I'm sure Jade has a reason for hugging Kendall like that." Andre' says being the peace keeper he is.

"Like what? It was a hug." I snap getting sick of these twenty questions. "A long one" Robbie explains. "So?" I ask irritably. "Normally only boyfriend and girlfriend or family members hug each other for that long." Cat says glancing at Beck

"Well Kendall isn't my boyfriend and he's not related to me." "That's why it was weird" Tori says exasperated. "Look Kendall's a friend and that's all there is to it" I say sitting down. "Beck don't you have anything to say?" Robbie asks glancing at me.

"Umm, no, friends can hug friends." Beck responds awkwardly. I sigh and rub my temple "Look some stuff is going on and I needed a hug so Kendall gave me one, okay."

"What stuff? Why didn't you just go to Beck?" Cat asks facing me. "Beck was busy" I walk away after that not wanting to elaborate any further. It's not any of their business anyway and how dare Tori make it seem like I was cheating.

She probably just said that to make Beck want to break up with me. But what do I care? There are plenty of fish in the sea. If Beck can't trust me then…we…shouldn't…_crap_.

I can't believe I'm just realizing this. All this time that's exactly how I was acting toward Beck and he still stayed with me. So why should I leave him over a misunderstanding? But then again the whole Tori spilling coffee on his shirt was a misunderstanding and they ended up kissing.

Beck always says it was part of the play, but he didn't have to say yes. He could have said 'let's not' instead of 'let's do it' he wanted to and he knows it.

You know what I'm tired if this. I'm Jade West; I will not degrade myself by letting some guy make me cry every hour of the day. Beckley Oliver if you want me you're going to have to fight for me.

**Author's Note: **OOOOH MYYYY GOOOOSH! Do you people have any idea how hard it is to right in present tense? I had to go back over this five times and I'm pretty sure I **still** missed some.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Should have left it alone? Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n Chapter 2 is up! Please review and enjoy! I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush._

Beck's POV

What the hell? Why is Jade hugging Kendall from BTR? I don't get it I mean I knew she was mad at me for spending so much time with Tori but it doesn't give her the right to go hug some random guy.

Okay not so random a guy but you know what I mean. She's never let me hug her like that and yet she can let him after maybe an hour of knowing each other.

Doesn't she know I care? Does she think its okay to do that in front of the entire school? She's coming over here, should I say something? No.

I won't freak out, I'll show her that I'm not some jealous boyfriend and she can't get to me. "Jade why were you hugging Kendall? How do you know Kendall?"

Cat asked as soon as she was at the table. "Because we're friends and I met him and the guys in the hallway, well I met Kendall there."

"Where were you?" Rex asked "James asked me if I wanted to go to groovy smoothies with them."

"So you went? And do you hug all your friends like that?" Tori asked accusingly.

"Mind your own business Vega" she said heatedly "Tori knock it off I'm sure Jade has a reason for hugging Kendall like that." Andre' said while I quietly listened.

"Like what? It was a hug" "a long one" Robbie explained. "So?" "Normally only boyfriend and girlfriend or family members hug each other for that long."

Cat said glancing at me "well Kendall isn't my boyfriend nor is he a family member." "That's why it was weird" Tori said exasperated. "Look Kendall's a friend and that's all there is to it"

"Beck don't you have anything to say?"Robbie asked glancing at Jade.

"Umm No friends can hug friends." I said lamely, great my perfect plane went up in flames because I wasn't expecting that simple question.

"Look some stuff is going on and I needed a hug so Kendall gave me one okay." Stuff? What stuff? Is she okay? Why don't you talk to me Jade?

"What stuff? Why didn't you just go to Beck?" Cat asked facing her. "Beck was busy" I was busy? I wasn't doing anything except talking to…Tori.

Is this because she's jealous of Tori?

Its one thing to pick a fight with me about it but to flirt with some other guy is just ridiculous. I don't think I'll ever understand why Jade gets so possessive of me.

I'm glad she loves me enough to care but it's getting annoying. Scratch that it _is_ annoying. "Beck are you okay?" Tori asked softly "yeah, thanks" I said smiling.

Maybe part of the reason Jade is jealous is because I do flirt a little, I'll admit that but I'd never leave Jade for Tori.

I just needed a getaway, Jade is possessive, mean, obnoxious, and always looking for a fight.

Tori is sweet, pretty, kind, caring, and…refreshing. I got tired of Jade being so rude so I turned to Tori and now that I think about it, it is a bit of a jackass thing to do but if you've ever met Jade you'd understand.

Though I guess I'm only pointing out Jade's faults. She's also _beautiful_, loving (a rarity but it happens), deep and…just amazing.

I realize that I'm partly responsible for our drifting relationship but I never expected her to go and do _this_.

No matter how much we fight I don't want to lose her maybe I should talk to her. "Beck" Cat said waking me from my thoughts "yes?" "Aren't you going after her?"

"Why? She was flirting with some other guy I think he should break up with her." Tori said angrily "no, Cat's right I'm gonna go talk to her" I said standing.

"But Beck" Tori said grabbing my arm. I shook my head and ran after Jade. "Jade!" I called after her retreating form "what?" She asked not turning around.

"Can we talk?" "About?" "You know what" she sighed and motioned for me to follow. "Alright talk" she said finally facing me. "Why were you with Kendall?"

"I told you why" "what's going on?" "You should know" I looked at her incredulously. "Is this about Tori?" "Yes it's all about Tori" she said sarcastically.

"Then what?" "You ignoring my feelings" "because you're being stupid" 'I'm being stupid?" "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, you did" "fine I did but you are" "I'm being stupid because my boyfriend is flirting with the new girl?" "No you're being stupid because you're jealous of the new girl."

"Note how you didn't deny the flirting part." "Jade!" "You know what screw you Beck! You're always saying how ridiculous I'm being because I see you flirt with her."

"You're always saying how stupid I'm being because when you kissed her everyone cheered." "And that bull you tell me about how it was acting, you didn't have to say yes and you know it."

She took two deep breaths and continued "and most of all you sit there and let them call me a bitch or cold hearted and _laugh_." "Jade…" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I thought you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't want to lose you." This is definitely bad, Jade never apologizes.

"I'm sorry I treated you like dirt and I know I don't deserve you." "But you know what you don't deserve me either, you have no idea what my life was and is like."

"I tried my best to be more affectionate toward you at least but it was never good enough."

By now tears were streaming down her face "there are so many pretty girls like Tori and the one time I do show emotion and hope that you would do _something_ to show me you would never cheat or break up with me for her or anyone else you blow me off."

"Jade you're being ridiculous, Jade stop it, Jade you're being stupid, Jade I don't like her that way."

She said mimicking me "and the last one was the biggest lie you could have ever told me." "I'm sorry for how wrong I treated you I really am."

"Beck I can't take it anymore you hurt me more than anyone ever could." My heart lurched because I knew what was coming next "we can't fix this, it's over."

She said running off "Jade!" I yelled after her "Jade!" I stood there replaying what had just happened over and over again in my head.

I'm such a jerk, all this time I thought it was Jade's possessiveness that was ruining this relationship but really it was me ignoring it. I can't help but wonder if I had realized this sooner would Jade still be here with me.

The worst part is that I might have just ran her out of my life forever. I never really knew how much she meant to me until now. Jade I'm so sorry.

_A/n this chapter was kind of sappy and I know it was short but I got lazy. I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I know it's kind of early in the story but Tears is going to be put on hold for a little while. I haven't really found an inspiration this story so i'm still contemplating if I should discontinue it. If I do continue it, it won't be until after I finish my other two stories and that could take a while so bear with me. Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed I wasn't sure how well this story would do and so far so good. I'll put another message up soon to tell you if i'm continuing this story or not. If I do, I asure you the note will come with a new chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n I have decided to continue this fic. But I haven't finished my other two so this one will be my last priority. I will update as much as I can but I'm not promising anything. Anyway here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it. I will try to make this chapter long but I'm not guaranteeing anything. On with the story! :D_

Jade's POV

I ran home not once looking back. I don't care about school or my grades or anything right now.

I only care about Beck and what just happened. I finally told him how I felt and I break up with him?

I love him and I didn't even realize how much I needed him until now.

Of course, if things continued the way they did we would have broken up anyway.

And to top it if _he _would have broken up with _me_ and turned to _Tori_. I hate myself for leaving him but I realize it's for the best.

I could never be happy with the way Beck treats my feelings. And he could never be happy with the way I treat him.

We were perfect for each other, but at the same time we weren't. I guess it's true when they say opposites attract.

I sighed and slowly walked up the steps to my front door. "Mom" I called when I walked in.

"She's not here" my dad said lying on the couch with two bottles of beer at his side.

"Then where is she?" I said wanting to get out of the house before he got drunk.

"More like, why aren't you at school?" He said standing "Me and Beck broke up"

My dad laughed "so he finally left your sorry ass? Good for him" "_I_ dumped _him_" I snapped angrily.

"Oh? And you think you'll find someone else who doesn't care that you're a worthless piece of trash?"

"I'm not worthless nor am I a piece of trash, but if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that you're a pathetic drunk and mom should have left you years ago!"

He slapped me and I fell to the ground "don't you talk to me like that young lady, I'm your father."

"You aren't my dad because I never considered you one! You think I don't notice the bruises all over mom's body? Or the smell of perfume on you whenever you come from one of your drunk nights with your _friends_?"

I was pushing it, and I could tell by how his face got angrier and distorted with every word.

"Shut up you little ingrate!" He slapped me again and threw me by my hair onto the couch.

"Don't touch me!" I picked up one of his glass beer bottles and smashed him on the head with it.

He fell to the floor with blood trickling down his face. I picked up the other bottle and hit him over and over until there was nothing left but shards all over the floor.

"That's for my mother and the crap we put up with!" I screamed running out of the house.

More and more tears streamed down my face as I finally reached my destination.

It was an old church. Very few people still attended it but I knew the pastor very well.

He always told me that if I ever need to let my anger out to pick up one of the jars of honey in the back and throw it at the trees until all my anger and frustration was gone.

And I did just that. I threw honey filled jars at any tree I could find.

The first one was for my dad and how abusive he was to me and my mom.

The second for my mom and how stupid she is for not leaving my dad when she had the chance.

The third for all the cheating and lying my dad has been doing for the past fifteen years.

The fifth for Beck and how he always flirted with Tori or called me stupid or silly for getting so possessive.

The sixth for Tori because she stole Beck from me.

The seventh was for me. For letting _Jade West _cry over a bunch of shit for the first time in seven years.

I haven't cried since the first time my dad hit me. And now all of my emotions are showing because I couldn't take it.

I guess this is what you call a breaking point. I screamed as loudly as I could and kept throwing jars over and over again until my arm was so numb it could fall off.

I collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. My eyes hurt and were dry from all the crying.

I looked a mess and I knew it. My eyes were red and swollen, my entire face was flushed pink, I had sweat rolling down the sides of my face and my hair was sticking out in all directions.

After I calmed down I laid there thinking about everything that's happened to me since the day I was born.

When I turned five I saw my dad hit my mom for the first time.

When I was seven he hit me for the first time.

When I was eleven I saw him kissing a woman who wasn't my mother.

At thirteen for the first time in my life I saw my mom cry and I wanted to comfort her but I knew she didn't want the pity.

Fourteen, I met Beckley Oliver and it was like love at first site. Unfortunately seeing my mom and dad act that way had hardened my heart and I continuously denied him.

Fifteen, we finally got together and I let him in but with him, came those annoying fan girls.

And finally sixteen…two words…Tori Vega.

"Jade?" someone called worriedly. I glanced up and saw Logan running up to me.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I shook my head "I broke up with Beck" I whispered.

Understanding crossed his features and he gently lifted me up and carried me bridal style back to his car.

"You can stay with me and the guys if you'd like" Logan offered as he put me n the passenger seat.

"That would be nice, thanks" I said quietly. He nodded and drove off.

(INSERT LINE HERE!)

When we got to the apartment Logan immediately explained what happened to Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly. I sighed and nodded. Now that I blew all my steam off and finally let out my emotions, I actually felt a lot better.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Carlos asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I told Beck how I felt and I broke up with him. I skipped school and went home but my dad was there and he was drinking again. He called me a worthless piece of trash and I yelled at him. He hit me and it just turned into this whole big thing. I called him out on cheating on my mom and being drunk all the time. And he hit me again but after that I just got so angry and I took two beer bottles and I just kept hitting him until he was unconscious on the floor. I ran out of the house and to this old church. A friend told me that if I needed to blow off steam I should throw the collected honey jars in the back of the church at the trees so I did that. I got really worn out and I was upset so I just laid there and then Logan found me. You all should know the rest."

Everybody stayed silent digesting the information until there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Jade it's Cat! I heard what happened and I went looking for you and saw a guy carry you up here. Are you okay?"

They looked at me questioningly and I nodded silently telling them it was okay to let her in.

Carlos stood up and unlocked the door, smiling as he let her in.

"Oh my God, you're Carlos…and your Logan and James and Kendall!" Cat squealed.

"Are you okay Jade?" she asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked standing "I thought you might be upset so I came to check on you."

I smiled "thanks Cat but I'm fine" she gasped "Jade…you…you smiled…and said thank you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I guess I should have seen that coming.

The guys didn't say anything seeing as I already explained to them what I was like at school.

Cat sat down and started asking questions which I patiently answered.

The guys asked a few questions as well but didn't push it. Afterward we decided it would be best to just relax so we sat around watching TV and sharing funny stories.

Carlos and Cat flirted from time to time. It was obvious they were into each other.

Kendall told me that Joe and Camille would be coming to Los Angeles and attending school with them.

I was happy for them and Cat especially since she needed a boyfriend but all of it reminded me of Beck.

I stood and walked toward the balcony door saying I need fresh air and sitting in one of the chairs.

A few minutes later someone came out and sat beside me. It was James.

"What's up?" He only shook his head and sighed. "I'm officially the only single guy in the band."

I clutched my stomach and laughed but tried to stifle it knowing it was probably an insensitive thing to do.

"No, it's okay to laugh, I do too sometimes." I smiled and looked up at him.

"You'll find someone" he smiled back at me "maybe I already have" I blushed and looked away.

James chuckled and stood up holding his hand out. "Let's go back inside" I gladly took it and for the first time in a long time…I felt…wanted.

_A/n fufufufu! Bet you thought Jade would be with Kendall! That was my original plan but I couldn't bring myself to break him and Joe up. Then someone said Jade and Logan would look cute but just like Kendall and Joe I couldn't break them up. (Thanks for the idea by the way BritLuvin808.) I don't think Jade and Carlos would work so that left James. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I've been getting kind of tired of my stories, but thanks to the faithful readers who have continued reviewing despite it being a year since I've last updated, I have a new found motivation and will start back up with my stories but "Tears" is going to be the one I focus on the most since it's the most popular. I'm going to admit that I'm a Bade fan but I decided with this story I'll go with the reader's choice. So please tell me your thoughts JadeXBeck or JadeXJames. Also if Jade and Back don't get back together should it be ToriXBeck or ToriXAndre. I'm not putting up a poll, just tell me through review. Again sorry for the wait and here is chapter 5! _

**Beck's POV**

It's been a week since Jade broke up with me and we haven't talked once.

In class she either sits next to Cat or one of the guys from Btr, but mostly James.

My blood boils every time I see them openly flirting with each other. Sometimes when I catch them alone I see James cup her cheek or twirl a lock of her hair.

It made me wonder if she ever cared that much at all. Were those tears fake?

No. Impossible. Nobody could fake that type of hurt no matter how good an actor/actress.

It's not like I expected her to be hung up on me forever, but I would have expected her to wait more than a week.

I wonder if this is what Jade felt like whenever she saw me with Tori.

If that's the case I guess I deserve it but that doesn't make it any less painful.

Meanwhile Tori's doesn't miss a chance to flirt with me.

Trying to be seductive when we have lovey dovey scenes during improv, wearing shirts that showed more than a little cleavage, and even putting her hand on my thigh when we sat next to each other.

Every one kept saying what a slut she was becoming, even Andre' looked disgusted with her.

I usually ignored her, that refreshing feeling I got around her was completely gone.

All I could think about was Jade and how to get her back.

But that seemed like it would be impossible now that she is supposedly seeing James.

I feel like the biggest asswhole in the world. I'd had no idea how much I'd been hurting Jade and when I find out I ended lying in my bed sulking like an idiot.

Cat didn't talk to me as much but she filled me in on how Jade was doing from time to time.

Now that I think about it, should I really try to get her back? If it wasn't with Tori this would have happened with another girl.

Who's to say if we did get back together this wouldn't happen again. She seems happier lately. Lighter and a lot less mean.

Who am I to make her go back to the brooding but lovable diva she used to be.

Who am I to take away her happiness? If James is the guy she's looking for, someone who understands her and is there for her, why should I interfere?

I've already hurt her enough and trying to make her go back to the thing she wants to get away from would only hurt her more.

It would be incredibly selfish and inconsiderate. There are plenty of other girls.

Hell, maybe I'll give Tori a chance. As long as Jade can smile and mean it then there isn't anything for me to complain about.

But I won't leave things as they are. I won't lose Cat as a friend and have Jade start to hate me for what I put her through.

We don't have to be friends, and she doesn't have to forgive me.

But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if never got to tell her my feelings.

That I love her and I'm sorry. That I wish her a happy relationship with James and I hope what I did to her becomes just another bad memory that she'll make it through.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I thought of her. Even if she forgets about me, even if she moves on and never looks back.

I'll smile and cheer her on, because she deserves better. She deserves to be happy.

But I will never forget her. I will never give up the place Jade has in my heart to anyone else.

I want these memories of us together to form a scar on my heart that will never heal.

So I won't ever hurt someone else they way I hurt her.

So I can remember the sin that deep down I don't want to be forgiven for.

Maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but I feel like I deserve it. I feel like I deserve to live the rest of my life with this heavy burden on my back.

All of this may sound like I'm being melodramatic. Like I'm trying to punish myself more than I actually need to, and maybe I am.

But I won't be able to move on myself if I don't. With sudden determination I pulled out me cell phone and sent Jade a text.

I let out a heavy sigh and rested the device on my chest and waited with dread for her answer.

'_**J we need 2 talk; Meet me tomorrow after school in the RV? **_

_A/n Sorry it's so short but there wasn't much to say on Beck's part. What Jade says in the text and what happens after depends entirely on what couple you guys choose. And don't worry Tori is not becoming a slut she's just trying to impress Beck. So the sooner you review the sooner I update! Click the button below!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/n It's a tie on the ToriXBeck, ToriXAndre thing. You guys gotta send in more reviews or I won't be able to update!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n Ok, so the winning couples are ToriXAndre and JadeXJames. I guess Beck is just gonna have to stay single. So in that case, after the Bade drama is over the POV's will change back and forth from Jade and Tori. Anyway, here is Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it._

**Jade's POV**

I miss Beck. I'll admit that. But right now, I'm unbelievably happy with James.

He treats me like a princess even if I may not act like one sometimes.

He makes me feel safe and I never have to worry about other girls because his eyes are always on me.

Though I hate to admit it, sometimes I wish it was Beck looking at me that way.

The way he used to. Tori's been all over him since we broke up.

Sometimes I just want to rip the hair off of her pretty little head.

But James is always there to calm me down. The more he comforts me and showers me with attention, the more I find myself falling for him.

I've gotten pretty close to the other guys too though.

Kendall has got to be my best guy friend. Carlos is, of sorts, my comic relief. Except when Cat is over; then he's totally unreachable.

Logan is a pretty cool guy. With how smart he is you'd expect him to be a nerd like Sinjin but he's just as goofy and laid back as the other guys.

I met Kendall's little sister Katie via video chat.

She's pretty mature for her age. She even asked me to keep an eye on the guys in her absence.

I chuckled at the thought. I think the guys can handle themselves despite their antics.

In the mist of my thoughts my cell phone went off. My eyes widened as I read the text.

**_'J we need 2 talk; Meet me tomorrow after school in the RV?'_**

What****was I supposed to say to that? Did he want to get back together?

Did he want to tell me he was dating Tori now?

Whatever it was it has to be important otherwise Beck wouldn't have texted me.

With a heavy sigh I sent my answer.

**_'Sure, I'll be there'_**

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day. I missed my mom right now.

Ever since the day I went all out on my dad my mom has been taking these therapy classes to help her move on.

Logan had later on called the cops after asking me what I was gonna do, so my dad is in jail.

The problem was she spent all day there and even quit work to attend.

I vaguely wondered if I should get a job just in case. ****

* * *

"Hey Jade!" Kendall said as I entered their apartment. "Hey" I said as I fell onto the couch with a thud.

He frowned "why the long face? You've been so happy lately."

"Beck asked me to meet him after school, I said yes but I'm nervous."

Kendall nodded and sat beside me "do you want to get back together with him?"

"Yes because I still love him and no because I like James." I said with a blush.

He laughed "well I'll give you the best advice I can but this isn't exactly my forte'."

He then held up both his hands in tight fists. "Pick a hand, one means go see Beck and face your fears and the other means blow him off like a jerk and use James as some type of rebound that will get hurt because you didn't make the right decision."

I gaped at him "mean!" "Fate will decide what choice you make and what type of girl you are!"

He yelled in an obnoxious New Jersey accent that would have been hilarious in any other situation.

I closed my eyes and with bated breath quickly tapped his left hand.

I opened my eyes to see Kendall smiling widely "left means get off your butt and go see Beck because I don't know what time you set but I'm pretty sure you're late for your meeting."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Kendall, and tell me when Jo gets here I want to meet her."

He nodded and sent me an encouraging thumbs up.

* * *

I bounced on my feet as I stood in front of Beck.

He looked as handsome as ever. He opened his mouth only to close it abruptly.

Finally he seemed to give in and pulled me into a hug.

I inhaled the scent that I'd missed so much. Beck gently stroked my hair and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Jade, I'm so sorry" he whispered before pulling away.

"I never realized how much I hurt you until you told me and I feel like such an ass for not realizing it sooner."

He took a deep breath "you mean the world to me and I want you to be happy so if you don't ever want to see me again I understand."

He gently pulled down beside him on the bed.

"I hate myself for what I did to you; I was being selfish and blamed every problem in our relationship on you. You deserve better and I don't know how to make up for all the crap you've had to put up with but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never told you how I felt and how sorry I am."

By now he looked on the bridge of tears "I'm sorry for hurting, I'm sorry for blaming you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and most of all I'm sorry that you had to put up with me for so many years in the first place."

He gently took my face in his hands. "I won't ask you to take me back and I won't ask you to forgive me but Jade please forget me."

I stared at him in shock "wh-" "just listen." "I don't want you to have to look at me every day and remember everything that's happened until now."

I held my hand "now _you_ listen." I said softly "I love you Beck, so much, and I could never forget you and I do forgive you because I know you mean it when you say you're sorry. Please don't go blaming everything on yourself it was both our faults."

I took a breath "I want us to move on but I don't want to lose you either so can we be friends, after we're both over this and we have someone else to love will you promise to come back to me."

He smiled softly "yes Jade, I promise" he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine.

I deepened the kissed and wrapped my arms around him. I'd missed him so much and I was glad to be in his arms again but I can't help but think of James.

As much as I love Beck, I'm starting to love James too.

And I knew in my heart that this moment I'm sharing with Beck right now, would probably be our last.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Cat asked as I walked into school the next morning.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Kendall told Logan then Logan told Carlos then Carlos told me and I told James about you and Beck meeting."

I rolled my eyes at her giddy expression. "We're not back together but we decided to be friends."

She nodded "so are you going to start dating James?" I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know, don't you have somewhere to be?" Cat giggled and ran over to Andre' as he passed.

I stumbled backward as I ran into someone and opened my mouth to yell at them until I realized who it was.

"Hi James" I said smiling "hi" he muttered before brushing past me.

I watched him go shocked. He's never treated me like that before.

'_What the hell is his problem?' _I though angrily.

Stomping to my next class I sat beside Logan who gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head signaling him to leave it alone to which he easily complied.

At the end of the day I was fuming. James wouldn't even look at me.

He would ask for another partner if we were paired together and even went as far as to sit next Tori to get away from me.

And to think I had actually wanted to ask him out. That stupid jerk.

I slammed my house door closed and ran upstairs willing myself not to cry.

Was he just using me? Was all that crap about deserving better just to lead me on? Well screw him.

I'm not gonna sit here and cry over him like I did Beck.

I've shed enough tears already. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the doorbell ring.

"What!" I yelled. My only answer was a knock on the door.

Bounding down the steps I threw the door open and froze. "Hi" James said quietly "what?" I snapped.

He sighed "I'm sorry I've been so rude to you today it's just when I heard you went to talk to Beck I assumed you were getting back together with."

"Well you assumed wrong" I was still angry, despite his reasoning. "Can I come in?"

I hesitated before opening stepping out of the way.

He stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him before facing me.

"I love you" I was taken aback "what?" "I love you, I realized it after I got so angry knowing you were going to see Beck. I know that ignoring you wasn't the best solution but I really hadn't wanted to see you then and I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a few agonizingly long minutes before smiling. "I think I'm falling for you" he smiled back.

"Well than I'll just have to keep trying until you've completely fallen."

I stepped toward him "I love you too" I said, and sealed my words with a kiss.

_A/n what did you think? Since I'm a Bade fan it broke my heart to write that scene with Beck and Jade but I had to go with the reader's choice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n OK here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it! And like I said the POV's are now Jade/Tori._

**Tori's POV**

I don't get it. No matter what I do Beck won't even look at me.

I've been doing everything I could think of; like wearing sexy clothes and flirting whenever I could.

It's like the spark I thought we had have completely vanished.

And what really makes me angry is that all he could do for the past week is stare at Jade. And now all of a sudden they're friends.

Sitting next to each other in class, (when her new bf James isn't there) talking, texting, laughing, etc.

It's like they never broke up and it pisses me off. The only difference is they don't make out every freaking minute anymore and for that I'm glad because if I had to see it again I would probably die of heartbreak.

Why won't Beck notice me? I'm pretty, nice, I have a great voice and a lot of friends. What am I missing? Maybe I misread the signs.

Maybe all this time when I thought he was flirting, he actually just wanted to be friends and now that I'm throwing myself at him, he's turning away.

On the other hand, Andre' has been really supportive. He keeps telling me I should give up on Beck but always cheers me up by saying I'll find someone better or Beck's an idiot not to notice someone as beautiful as me. I know that they're just words of comfort and he probably doesn't mean it but they're still nice to hear.

Sometimes I wonder if I should be trying to get with him instead of Beck but quickly push the thought aside.

Andre' is my best guy friend, it would be awkward. And what if we broke up? I don't want to lose him.

I sighed and tried to force myself to pay attention as Cat rambled on about her day.

Despite everything she still wants to be my friend and I love her for that.

"Tori, are you okay?" Cat asked worriedly. "Oh yeah, I'm just thinking about Andre'."

Cat giggled "Andre'? Does this mean you've given up on Beck?" I sighed.

"No…yes…I don't know I'm so confused" "well you know you can talk to me about anything Tori."

I smiled "I know, thanks Cat" standing as the bell rang signaling the end of the day I briskly walked to my locker getting wolf whistles from guys and dirty looks from girls.

I suppose I deserved it. I was dressing like a slut. Everyone thinks I'm oblivious to all the rumors but really I just ignore them.

I tend to let people think what they want about me because it's too much of a hassle to try and justify my actions.

I know why I'm dressing like this and I know I'm not a whore. _I_ know. That's all that matters.

I froze as I saw Beck stop at his locker. Taking a deep breath I marched over to him.

Twirling a lock of my hair I spoke "Hey Beck" he sighed. "Hi Tori" "do you want to go somewhere today?"

"No thanks I have a lot of homework." I frowned "how about tomorrow?"

He slammed his locker shut. "Look Tori, you're a great girl but I'm not interested."

"Why?" I demanded "because I'm still in love with Jade and I'm not into…_that_."

He said gesturing at the very little clothing I had on. "I put this on to impress you. All the other guys like it!"

"I'm not all the other guys Tori and I know this isn't the real you. The Tori I've come to know and _befriend_."

He sighed again "I have to go but maybe you should look into other options" he said glancing behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with Andre'. I jumped at looked anywhere but his eyes.

I don't know why I feel so guilty. It's not like Andre' and I are dating and I was just caught cheating.

Exhaling I looked up. He looked hurt and disappointed, I didn't exactly know why but I knew it was my fault and for that I felt terrible.

"Andre'?" I questioned hesitantly. He shook his head "later Tori" he said crisply.

I reached my arm out to stop him but quickly pulled it back.

Whatever I did to make him so upset he obviously needed time to cool off over.

I groaned and gently knocked my head against the wall. Why did life have to be so hard?

* * *

Every chance I got I stole a glance at Andre'. At lunch I tried to talk to him but he just ignored me and walked off with that girl who couldn't stop making out with him.

For some reason, I was jealous. I liked Beck so why am I upset over Andre'?

Sighing for like the hundredth time I slumped against the wall as I sat alone on the roof.

I decided to ditch class. I couldn't bear to see Andre' again. I realized with a start that my thoughts had been filled with nothing but Andre' lately.

It made me angry, frustrated, happy, and then angry again. I jumped as the door opened.

The other person looked as surprised as I was. "You're Carlos! From Big Time Rush!" he smiled awkwardly.

"And you're Tori Vega, I've heard a lot about you." I nodded "from the rumors right" "no, from Jade" I looked up at him surprised.

"Oh, that's right you guys hang out with Jade. You're dating Cat right? She's my best friend."

He smiled again, this time genuinely. "Yeah, she talks about you too, albeit in a nicer way."

I laughed "I didn't think Jade would say anything nice about me."

He shook his head "Jade says nice things about you." I stared at him incredulously "Like what?"

"Like that you're a great singer, and you're pretty." I was shocked "Jade said that?"

"More like admitted it when she was upset about her break up with Beck."

"Oh" I said awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure" "Why did you come on to Beck even though he had a girlfriend?"

"I really liked him and it seemed like Jade treated him badly so I tried to get him to leave someone like that."

He nodded "Jade loved Beck more than anyone and I don't think you realize just what exactly you put her through."

What _I_ put _her_ through? Was he crazy? "But Jade's a total bitch!"

"She's not" he snapped.

I flinched under his gaze "you don't know her, not the real her anyway. But I do, and I know that the real her was locked up in her room crying herself to sleep most nights because Beck was always ignoring her. I know that the real her understands why you would fall for Beck and doesn't actually hate you but she resents you for coming between them, I know the real her was only trying to keep what was most important to her when she got so jealous. Maybe she went overboard. But you can't tell me she didn't care. And you sure as hell can't tell me it wasn't partly your fault she and Beck broke up in the first place."

By now he was fuming "I'm not asking you to be friends with her but I am asking you to think about what you did and what you put her through. You seem like a nice girl Tori, I hope you can at least do that much."

Feeling he'd said what he needed to Carlos walked back inside the school.

I sat stone still feeling stumped. Did I really put Jade through all that?

I guess I never thought about how she would feel.

I just knew that I wanted Beck and I always saw her as an obstacle in my way.

I thought once she was gone Beck would be mine.

But he doesn't even look at me. Thinking about how I felt seeing Andre' with that girl even though we aren't together makes me feel that I can't even begin to comprehend what I put Jade through.

I buried my face in my hands. Jade's not the bitch. I am.

* * *

I bounced from foot to foot as I waited for Jade to answer the door.

I got her address from Cat and am now standing outside of her house.

I am extremely nervous right now. Is she gonna punch me when she sees me? I know I deserve it.

This kind of feels like the situation with Cat and Danny only completely different because Danny was an accident.

I'm starting to wonder if I'm becoming a man stealer.

I squeaked as the door swung open. Jade eyed me up and down "not in your prostitute outfit?"

I bristled but quickly calmed myself remembering why I came here.

"Hi" I said waving. "What do you want Vega?" She asked impatiently.

I cleared my throat "I'm sorry" she looked shocked "what?" "I'm sorry for trying to steal Beck, I'm sorry for being so mean to you and hurting you so much, I'm sorry for always making you seem like the bad guy, and most of all I'm sorry for not realizing how wrong I was and all of these things sooner."

My eyes stung as I blinked back tears "if it weren't for me you'd still be with Beck and he wouldn't be alone and hurting right now."

"Beck and I were going downhill anyway you just made the process quicker."

I looked up "I accept your apology but if you hadn't shown up then I never would have met James so I can't say your arrival was the _worst_ thing to ever happen."

I blinked "I'm confused, i-is that a compliment?" Jade snorted "of course not, I don't compliment you."

I smirked "Carlos said you do" her eyes narrowed "and you believe everything a guy tells you."

I licked my suddenly dry lips "no, but I believe what he said about how much I put you through and I'm starting to know what that feels like so I came to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow "Andre'" she seemed to immediately understand the situation and ushered me inside.

After an hour of apologies, sob stories, comfort food, four empty tubs of ice cream, and cheesy romance movies to which we screamed what bull it all was I was officially exhausted.

I stopped as I was about to leave the house "so…are we…you know…cool?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't share my totally awesome rocky road ice cream with anyone Vega" she teased.

"Tori" I corrected softly "Tori" she said with a rare smile.

I grinned and waved goodbye as I bounded down the street.

"One down one to go" I whispered.

* * *

Things were going pretty well. The group was back together again with four new additions and minus one.

The guys were totally cool. Surprisingly Beck fit right in with them.

Now that all the baggage is over with we've become pretty close.

Cat and Carlos are as mushy as ever. Jade and James seem to be closer every day.

Kendall and Logan talk about how their girlfriends are coming to L.A. and how they can't wait to see them.

Robbie and Rex are their usual weird selves.

Beck is the same while trying to dodge hordes of girls who know Beck and Jade broke up.

Everything is great and everyone is happy; except me.

No matter how much I try to talk to Andre' he always finds an excuse to avoid me.

Even going as far to hang out with Sinjin. _Sinjin! _If he would just stop and listen he would see that I'm over Beck and I want to be with him.

Why is this so hard for him to do? I am _going_ to talk to him whether he likes it or not!

_A/n did you like it? If you did please review! It would be pretty boring if Tori and Andre' just immediately got together so I'm going to add a little drama. And bring in an OC for Beck. I feel bad that he's the only single one besides Robbie. Also I don't really like Tori but I didn't want make her a total bitch so whatever. Anyway I hope this chapter was good! Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've just had a lot of stuff to deal with lately. But I'm back on track so you can look forward to more chapters. I have only have a few more to go. I'll warn you now this chapter will be short because most of the drama is with Tori but I still had to write in more JadeXJames moments. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

**Jade's POV**

I groaned for the umpteenth time today. Cat and Carlos have not stop making out since I invited them over for a double date with James and I.

I'm really starting to regret my decision.

I looked over as James gave a light chuckle. He stood up and motioned for me to follow.

I slammed my bedroom door closed and let out a loud shriek.

"It's no different from when we make out" James said trying to calm me.

"But we do that in private" I snapped. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"We're alone now" I grinned snaked my arms around his neck before pressing my lips to his.

He wasn't the one who started the kiss.

Nope. I did that.

He wasn't the one who deepened the kiss.

Nope. I did that too.

He wasn't even the one who moved in closer.

Nope. That would be me.

Not that he seemed to mind.

But he was the one who moved his tongue inside my mouth. I mimicked his actions and explored every crevice.

I tasted and tested as roamed my body, eventually resting on my waist.

I smiled into the kiss and gave him one last peck before pulling away. I tugged his hand guided him out of the room.

"We should get back to Cat and Carlos" I explained. James nodded and cleared his throat to announce our arrival.

We could hear a light giggle from the living room. "Sorry, we're done now" Cat yelled in her usual cheery voice.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to her. "Next time, give me a warning."

She giggled again "okay!" "We should get going anyway it's getting pretty late" Carlos said standing.

"You heading out too?" I asked glancing at James "yeah, our apartment is big but it only has two rooms and if I don't get back soon Logan's gonna steal my bed."

"Doesn't he have his own?" I asked as he pecked my cheek. "Sort of, it's just a couch the pulls put into a bed."

I nodded in understanding "those things kill my back; I'd steal your bed too."

He laughed and waved good bye as closed the door.

I jumped when I heard the phone ring and mentally kicked myself for getting worked up over nothing.

"Hello?" I asked irritably. "Jade? It's Tori?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you calling so late for?" "I need your help" she said desperately.

"With what?" "Andre', he won't talk to me, look at me, or notice me, it's like I don't exist."

"That's because you wouldn't give up on Beck right?" "But I have now!" she cried.

"Then tell him that" I snapped "that's the problem, he won't listen to me."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" "He won't listen to _me_, but he might listen to _you_?" She asked hopefully.

"No" was my immediate response "please Jade, just do me this one huge favor and I'll owe you forever."

I sighed "I will _try_" Tori squealed and I pulled the phone away from my ear with a grimace.

"Thank you so much!" "Whatever but I'm not promising anything."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school" "Sure" I slammed the phone back on the receiver and rubbed my hand across my face.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

My friends gave me questioning looks as I rushed down the hallway.

How hard is it to find one guy? "Hey!" I yelled and the halls went silent as everyone gave me their attention.

"Where the hell is Andre' Harris?" I heard someone yell the music room and darted off.

"Andre'!" I yelled once I caught sight of him. At to no surprise whatsoever he was making out with his girlfriend.

He sighed "Jade I'm kind of bus-" "shut up!" I snapped.

"You" I said pointing at his little chew toy. "Out. Now!"

Andre's glared at me "you can't talk to her like that!" the girl shook her head.

"Its okay Andre' just call me later" she regarded me closely as she walked out.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Andre' "what's wrong with you?"

"What?" he asked confusedly "why are you avoiding Tori?" I elaborated.

"I just don't want to be around her anymore. I got sick of her being so hung up over Beck."

I scoffed "in case you hadn't noticed she's over Beck and he's dating a girl in our class name Celeste now."

Celeste Parker was straight A student. She's a great dancer and can play the drums like nobody's business. She's cute too with black hair and baby blue eyes. She looked good with Beck.

"Well I still haven't forgiven her and it's _my_ business whether I do or don't so leave me alone."

I sighed in frustration "look dude-" "just shut up about Tori!" he slamming his hands down on the desk.

"What would a _bitch_ like you know about how I feel anyway?"

Okay, _now_ I'm pissed. "Excuse me?" "You heard me; you're nothing but a spoiled bitch that's why Beck stopped paying attention to you."

"Enough!" an angry voice yelled from the doorway. I whirled around.

"Beck?"

He glared at Andre' "don't talk like you know everything when you don't and she's not a bitch. I know you're angry but there's no reason to take it out on her."

Andre' looked like he wanted to say something but stopped and shook his head.

"You're right; I'm sorry Jade" I watched him wearily "I forgive you."

"Can you at least think about talking to Tori?" I asked hurriedly as he was about to leave.

He looked at me for a minute "yeah, I'll _think_ about it." Andre' turned and left the room.

"Jade?" Beck asked hesitantly. I turned to him "you okay?" I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for helping me" he smiled and walked ahead of me. "Let's get to class before the others start to worry."

As grateful as I was to Beck I couldn't help but wish it was James that had saved me.

I didn't get to see him this morning because he went with Kendall and Logan to pick up Jo and Camille at the airport.

I hate how I sound like such a lovesick puppy right now but I missed my boyfriend so much right now.

Especially seeing Cat, Carlos, Beck, and Celeste being so mushy.

But I would see him this afternoon. With a sudden pep in my step I rushed to class anxiously awaiting the end of school.

_A/n what did you think? I just realized that I've barely had any appearances with Robbie and Rex in this fic so I'll try to bring them into the next chapter. I will be showing Joe and Camille in the next chapter and have some scenes with my OC character Celeste. Mainly because I don't want her to just be a name they mention occasionally. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N I know I said It would be a few more chapters but I decided to make this the last because I can't seem to bring myself to continually update like I planned. Be warned it is a short chapter. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks to all of you who have faithfully followed this story till the end. Anyway please read and review._

**Tori's POV**

This week has been terrible! It seems like everybody has somebody except me.

I'm hoping that Jade's talk with Andre' will get him to stop acting like such a baby and just forgive me.

Can't he see that I'm desperate! And the worst part is I'm probably getting on everyone's nerves because I've been bitchin' about for the past two hours.

And by everyone I mean James, Jade, Cat, Carlos, Trina, Robbie, Rex, Celeste, Beck, Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Camille.

The last two of whom I finally got to meet. They're really sweet although Camille can get a little out there.

And I'm really starting to like Celeste. She's pretty, down to earth, smart, and has a sharp tongue for when Jade occasionally likes to play her mean girl roll.

But back to Andre'- "Tori, Shut up! You're being annoying!" Jade yelled. Yep, definitely getting on people's nerves.

And I don't just know that from Jade. I know it because nobody made a rebuttal.

I sighed "sorry" "why don't you stop moping and talk to him? Maybe you need to stop sending people to make the first move and do it yourself." Jo said seriously

"really? You think I should?" I asked hopefully. Jade grunted in approval "yes should do that and get the hell out."

I glared at her "it's my house" she smirked "that could change." "Jade" James said warningly "alright" she said with a roll of her eyes.

It still amazes me how easily he gets her to submit. "You know I heard someone say that Andre' would be at the GAP today" Celeste said helpfully.

I looked at her questioningly "why would he be there?" "I think he got a job there."

I smiled sweetly at Kendall and Beck "but I need someone with a car."

They glanced at each other before Jade recommended flipping a coin.

I was offended but at least I'd get a ride. In the end Kendall lost and Camille asked if she could tag along.

* * *

I had butterflies as in my stomach as I slowly walked up to Andre' who was behind the counter serving his latest customer.

He met my eyes for the first time in _weeks _and I was so happy I was grinning ear to ear.

Camille quickly ran up and whispered "I don't know his type but I'm sure he doesn't like that whole Cheshire cat thing."

I flushed embarrassedly before shooing her off. Stopping in front of him I stood awkwardly "umm, hi" he looked bored "hi."

I took a deep breath after getting a thumbs up from Kendall.

"Look, Andre' I really am over Beck, he even has a new girlfriend, and the only person I could think about all this time was you."

Stopping to watch his reaction I continued. "Every time I saw you with your girlfriend I was crazy jealous, and I've been trying to tell you, that I love you, ever since you walked away from me that day and I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for hurting you. I was a jerk and I want to be with you, so will you forgive me?" I finished hopefully.

Kendall, Camille, and I waited for Andre's response with trepidation.

"I have something important to do" gesturing for me to leave as his girlfriend came in.

I nodded and blinked back my tears before hurrying out of the store.

Kendall and Camille called after but all I could think of was that cold look in his eyes.

* * *

I was crying into my bed all last night and I wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet so when my friends came by, my mom sent them away.

I finally realized that I did need some company so when Robbie and Rex and knocked on my door I let them in.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked softly "Everyone's worried" Rex piped up.

I nodded before wiping my eyes and trying to fix my disheveled appearance.

Robbie wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it briefly before saying "I know someone who can make you feel better."

He got up and opened the door to reveal… Andre. I took a sharp breath as Robbie quickly exited leaving me alone with Andre'.

"Don't say anything before I'm done talking" I nodded "I'm sorry for hurting you so much and ignoring you, but I was really angry because it hurt seeing you so hung up over Beck when I've been in love with you since I first saw you on stage singing . In a way, having a girlfriend was just my way of trying to move on and to make you see how it felt."

He sighed "that important thing I had to do was break up with her." I gaped at him "I love you Tori and I forgive you, will you be my girlfriend."

I laughed happily "yes!" I said before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me full on the mouth.

I heard cheers outside before everyone came barging in yelling congratulations.

I laughed again and hugged all of them. And as we all hung out for the rest of the night, I thought to myself.

The group was back together again with seven new additions and minus no one.

_A/N and that was the last chapter of tears I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for reading it! Sorry if there were a lot of errors I didn't do a spell check._


End file.
